nwnravenloftfandomcom-20200214-history
Richemulot
Landscape Richemulot is made up of idyllic countryside, lush forests, gently rolling river valleys open farmland and pastures. The rural areas are mostly uninhabited with the vast majority of the population living in the cities. Despite the large clustered population, the first thing visitors notice about Richemulot's cities is the emptiness, Richemuloise cities could easily support three times their number. Those who wander alone in vacant sections have a tendency to disappear. Narrow streets are bordered by houses 2-4 stories tall. Freshly painted if inhabited, with conical or gables shingle roofs. Public gardens and green spaces in general are rare. Richemuloise sewage systems are the most advanced anywhere in the core, able to handle storm and sewage water, plumbed into water closets and kitchen sinks in even the humblest homes. The Richemuloise claim they however are not the original builders, it is a mystery who was. Richemulots' climate is temperate but unusually mild, snows heavier than light flurries are unheard of, showers are brief, but summer brings in impressive thunderstorms The Musarde river is the backbone of Richemulot, broad with a strong, steady current, river barges and the occasional steam powered paddle-boat carry the constant movement of trade goods in and out of the realm. The region west of the Musarde is known as, les Champs Silencieux, or the Silent Fields. Here farms break up a wooded flood plain. The forests are light, pleasant and fragrant. Lots of shallow, overgrown ponds dot these fields, le Lac Halétements (the gasping lake) sits in the middle. The Silent fields are slowly growing a reputation as Brigand country. East of the Musarde river are forests on a limestone plateau, this region is called la Maison des Savants (House of the Sages). The terrain is more rugged then the eastern side, though not dramatically so. Occasionally there might be isolated farms or cottages, more often there are clearings with cobbles of a hermit's dwelling, and a variety of ruins. The river of Sacrifices drains from this region into the Musarde. Cloistered orders, mysterious cults, and heresies surface here with alarming frequency, many of the realms few wizards and sorcerers dwell in these woods and the whole area is considered suspicious and steeped in magic. The only true highway in the realm is la Route des Chuchotements, or the Road of Whispers, a wide flagstone road that passes across the Richemulot-Falkovnia border, and through all three of Richemulot's cities. Law The most powerful noble family in Richemulot is the Renier family, informally ruled by its matriarch, Jacqueline Renier. She is widely regarded as one of the most brilliant and ruthless nobles in Richemulot, and few of her subjects would argue that their nation's fate could be in more capable hands. While Jacqueline is undeniably conniving and conceited, her strong patriotic streak and firm vision for the future of Richemulot serves her nation and her subjects well. She encourages outsiders to settle in her nation, asking only that they own a weapon and swear fealty to Richemulot. There are no formal militias, but Jacqueline expects all of her subjects to defend Richemulot should it ever be invaded. Daily life in Richemulot is controlled by the hereditary nobility. Aristocrats arbitrate civil disputes and regulate trade, and enforcers retained by individual noble families keep the peace. The nobility exercises its power only lightly; power is a transitory thing in Richemulot, and few families wish to risk overstepping their bounds and become disgraced by vicious rumours. Population Richemulot has a large population of immigrants, wether these be fugitives, refugees, or ordinary people seeking a better life, homes and shops are freely given. Richemuloise society is fairly fluid, with ample opportunity for an unskilled pauper to learn a trade and potentially rise to nobility if they are particularly lucky and intelligent. Unlike their Dementlieuse neighbours, the Richemuloise are down-to-earth and practical, and care nothing for superficialities such as rank and social status. They believe that a man's significance is defined by what he knows--his skills and knowledge, and how he applies those assets. It is publicly denied by the nobles of the realm that Richemulot grants asylum to fugitives, though commoners will insist the cities are swarming with them. Non humans are a rarity, the only exception being the transient population of Halflings living in ghettos, they maintain an unobtrusive presence. Richemuloise blame nearly everything that goes wrong on Wererats, from misfortune and disaster to disappearances though no-one can agree on what happens to the disappeared. Families spend lots of money on securing their homes against wererats Appearance Native Richemuloise are short with wiry, athletic builds, usually having fine, sharp facial features and slim knotty fingers. Skin tones are fair, Blue eyes are common, though green and grey are not unusual. Hair is always sleek and straight, running from blonde to brown with the exception of the rare black in noble families. Hair is worn long and outsiders with short hair are treated with civil disdain. Men wear hair tied in a ponytail or neat braid, many believing that long hair correlates with virility. Facial hair is considered barbaric but neat moustaches are acceptable. Common women wear their hair loose and wild, but women of station style it in flamboyant curls and sweeps. Richemuloise clothing tries to be stylish and functional, both men and women like loose front lacing shirts, for men to wear them open in summer is not considered immodest. Men wear snug trousers and women knee length skirts. City dwellers of both genders choose high black boots with hard soles. Only the rare country dweller choosing soft leather. Daily clothes tend to be drab un-patterned and un-ornamented, but gaudy colours make an appearance for festivals, Richemuloise rarely wear jewellery, simple gold bands and chains being among the most elaborate. Richemuloise marry young, suitors facing a test of knowledge of the bride-to-be over a feast with her family, Unmarried or childless adults are rare here. Indeed the Richemuloise are encouraged to produce as many children as possible, with taxes actually going down the more children a household has. Divorce is forbidden, though only by social custom and under threat of being ostracised. Newborn death from disease is common despite the cities being less plague-ridden than others. Even more alarming is the terror of snatchlings, occurrences of infants vanishing from securely locked houses. Hysterical parents often blame were-rats for these incidents but no-one knows for certain. Attitude to magic Arcane Richemuloise are wary of spell casters, but lack the reactionary fear and hatred present in other realms, they seem to recognise magic as only a tool, albeit a powerful one with potential for disaster in the hands of those ill-suited to it. Richemuloise wizards and sorcerers often move into the House of Sages in order to peruse their studies in peace. Divine Locals scrutinise the motives of divine spell casters, especially those of accepted deities, far less than arcane casters. Attitudes to others The Richemuloise regard Dementlieu as a wellspring of culture and innovation. The Richemuloise latch onto Dementlieuse trends a touch too late to be fashionable in the eyes of the Dementlieuse. However Richemuloise chafe at Dementlieuse haughty superiority, seen as undeserved and unwise. Jacqueline Renier seems to have little problem approaching Falkovnia's Vlad Drakov for diplomatic relations, the masses however live in constant fear of Falkovnian aggression. The Richemuloise dismiss Mordent as a sleepy coastal land with little to offer, merchants profit from trade there however. Some Richemuloise are resentful of Mordents' pparticipation in the Treaty of Four Towers as it has a small population and no standing military. Like most realms that border Verbrek, Richemulot is mostly concerned with fending off rampaging werewolves. Those with the most to fear are the isolated farmers and herders, as such protection is not forthcoming from the nobles. Names '-Richemuloise Male Names:' Arnold, Bernart, Crespin, Esteve, Folcaut, Gauderic, Jaufres, Lambert, Michels, Peirol, Raimond, Sicart, Thibaud, Vicenc, Xavier '-Richemuloise Female Names: '''Aidelina, Beatriz, Cecile, Danielle, Elianor, Felise, Garsenda, Heloise, Isolina, Lilianne, Margalida, Nicole, Reina, Sibille, Verinne '-Richemuloise Surnames:''' Adriaenssens, Ambre, Amelotte, Appelmans, Audenaert, Balanque, Barbieur, Batte, Berndeux, Blacque, Blondeau, Boenne, Bollens, Bonacieux, Callioux, Camerier, Cathoir, Coppenol, De Beul, De Bilde, De Maere, De Wilde, Debergé, Deflandre, Demeuleneire, D'Haenens, D'Hondt, Donnadieu, Dupon, Engels, Fallières, Fauchlevent, Felix, Flambeau, Fraigneau, Galliene, Gareau, Gatteaux, Gielen, Godignon, Grosbelhomme, Heirbaut, Higounet, Huygens, Jobert, La Pérouse, Lapierre, Lapôtre, Le Goyet, Lerminie, Lesclide, Loef, Loubens, Malisse, Mercator, Michielssens, Mirabeau, Mortier, Pallegoix, Pasquier, Penneman, Picavet, Provost, Rivette, Rogiers, Rotthier, Thernadier, Tilleman, Van Brussel, Van Damme, Van de Velde, Van de Walle, Van Haute, Van Poele, Vermeiren, Villevieille Religion Many natives count themselves as laity to either Ezra or Hala, but rarely allow theology to intrude on their daily routine. Simple prayers and a few coppers in the prayer box are all most contribute The church of Ezra has a strong presence in Richemulot, the most powerful seat of the Home faith outside of Borca, the Pure hearts also have a strong, if outnumbered presence here. Much like in Borca, Richemuloise nobles have a close relationship with the church, viewing it as a vehicle for their schemes. Many of the Ezran heresies, notably the cup-bearers, find refuge in the House of the Sages. The witches of Hala enjoy a relatively peaceful ministry in Richemulot, where they are seen as benign, eccentric, guardian angels. As is often found to be the case, they gain most of their positive recognition from the commoners, the Reniers especially are publicly known to distrust the witches.